Torture
by cold-crescent-moon
Summary: He comes back after his second Sentence, and like the first time, he goes for Butters.
1. Chapter 1

- S.P. -

I don't own anything

- S.P. -

"It's been seven years already huh?"

The Officer only got a grunt in return. The hard eyed teen watched as the Officer scribbled down the belongings on a clean white sheet of paper.

"One switch blade, black. Twelve colour pack of crayons with a sharpener. One Marble, blue. One pair of round tip scissors."

As soon as he got them he threw them all in the trash bin, save for the blade and marble. The blade he would use later, and the marble... well, marbles could be used in all sorts of ways.

The thick sound of locks unlocking clicked through the air.

"You're free to go."

Another grunt before he stood up and made his way out. Just as he reached the exit, the Officer called out to him.

"Trent, where are you going?"

His feet stopped for a moment.

"I have unfinished business."

"Hm. Alright, just... Just don't get yourself into Juvy again."

"Don't need to tell me twice."

- S.P. -

The Colorado air was crisp, compared to the dry air of Texas. After his run in with the four people that ruined his life after his first sentence, it was decided that he would be sent to a different Juvy Hall, accompanied by a few officers that knew him. Texas was fucking horrible. Dry air, stuffy, and the god damn mosquitoes.

At least the food wasn't as shitty.

Fresh snow crunched under his feet as he trudged in the direction of his first victim. The streets lights were dim, and most were flickering or dead, making it difficult to make sure that he was headed in the right direction. But when he saw the house number 1020, he knew he had the right house. His pace quickened and within seconds he was standing in front of the red-brown house. His hard gaze staring up at the right window. Conviniently enough, he noticed that there was a side fence around the house, and it was high enough so that he could reach a low branch of a tree and make his way up.

A cruel grin pulled one corner of his mouth. This was too easy.

Hoisting himself up on the brick fence, he walked over to where the tree stood. The branch was right in front of him, and easily, he jumped forward and grasped the wood with both hands. Pulling himself up further, he peered into the uncurtained window when he reached the second story height, only to see the smaller blonde sleeping. Pulling the blade from his pocket, he leaned forward and slid the thin metal strip in between the windows and unlocked the window, pushing it open and letting himself in. The cold air swept in, causing the sleeping boy to shiver and turn to his side, his back towards the Juvy.

"Butters..."

The windows were closed quietly and re-locked. The bed shifted as weight was added, and Butters was pushed back down so both shoulders were on the bed.

"Butters... time to wake up." He said. Immediately, a hand went to the boy's neck. Blue eyes snappened open and another set of hands flew to the grip on his throat.

"Hey there, missed me?"

Teary eyes looked up at him, and the blonde boy could only choke and thrash, trying to get some air into him. This only made the hold on him tighten.

"Now Butters, I promise I'll let you live if _you_ promise not to scream." He said, leaning in. "Undertsand?"

Butters managed to make a sound that resembled a yes, because the next moment he was gasping for air, trying to calm himself down.

"T, Trent?" He asked softly, both body and voice trembling. He didn't get an answer, but instead, he felt the cold tip of a knife rake across his left cheek.

"Seven years... time passes by so fast, so easily, but there's no way to get it back is there?" Trent asked through a hiss.

Butters' body began to quake even more. He had to endure all sorts of torture all those years back, and he could still feel the Indian Burns on his arms whenever he thought about it too much. What was going to happen to him now?

A small cry escaped his lips as the knife bit into his cheek, causing blood to bead and bubble at the new opening. Trent leaned down and dragged the tip of his tongue up his face, sucking at the cut.

"You know, I learned all sorts of things while I was locked up. I learned Chinese History, and how there were all sorts of tortures for different kinds of crimes. There's this one torture that I really liked, called the Torture of a Thousand Cuts."

The boy underneath Trent shuddered. His mouth was traveling over his skin and his hands were slowly undoing his shirt. Even so, the blade was sitting on the side of the bed, ready for use.

"Too bad I can't do that though, I would get caught too easily. So instead, I'll do something that'll keep your mouth shut."

A violent shudder rippled through the blonde's body when Trent roughly ground against him. Blood rushed down and he could feel the back of his neck heat. His limbs lost mobility and he could only fist the bedcovers as the Juvy pushed against him, making his pants tight. Soft moans slipped past his lips and he could feel himself grow erect, bucking his hips so that he could get more.

"You're a fag aren't you?" Trent asked through grit teeth. His grip on the lithe boy's waist loosened and slid up his sides, stopping when he reached his chest to tease the small nipples.

"You're already stiff up here and and down there... fucking whore."

He ground against him again, earning another heated gasp.

"T, Trent... we shouldn't, ah... it's w-wrong..."

"You think I care?" The Juvy asked, leaning in so that he could graze his lips against the cut on his cheek, making the boy under him flinch.

"I've been to hell and back, I've lost so much goddamn time I don't give a damn about what I do. Especially what I do to _you_."

Butters could feel himself shake. He could feel everything that Trent was doing to him. The fingers teasing his buttons and the hard _Ah!_

This wasn't good, his mind was fogging and he was loosing focus.

"Your mouth looks so lonely Butters, want to give it a friend?"

Absent mindedly, he nodded, unsure of what was coming next. The only thing that registered was the bed shifting, the sound of a zipper and something blunt and sticky pushing against his bottom lip.

"Open your mouth."

With hazed eyes, he parted his lips, his tastebuds buzzing when the thick member pushed into his mouth. He could feel his breath hitch and toes curl when Trent pushed it in farther.

"Suck." He hissed, but it was soon covered by a groan when he felt the soft tongue squirm and throat open and close. Calloused hands buried themselves into the mop of golden hair and threaded its fingers in the thin strands, twitching as the sucking intensified.

"_Fuck_ you're so hot in there... Butters... use your hands..."

Almost automatically, small hands went to the base of his cock and squeezed, making the sucking motion pick up in speed. Trent's vision blurred as the dainty blonde sucked harder, gasping and humming while squeezing and rubbing his palms up and down the other's length. Butters could feel his cheeks flush, and the groans the other boy was giving were only encouraging him.

"T, Tre-_ngh!_"

The fingers in his hair tightened and pushed him forward as the Juvy gave a groan and spilled his load inside of his mouth. Hazy blue eyes squeezed shut as the hot stream of semen jetted into the back of his throat, nearly choking him. Trent left himself in there for a moment longer before pulling out.

The bed shifted again and the zipper went up.

"Looks like you got excited." A sarcastic voice said. Butters flinched when he felt a rough hand grasp him and fondle.

"T-Trent, I, uh, don't think-"

"Shut up."

Blue eyes blinked.

"I'm not going to continue this tonight, but some other time." Trent said, his voice low as a grin twisted his lips. "I'd like to keep you on your toes Butters, so just keep in mind; _This isn't over_."

The rough hand on his erection let go, and the window was pushed open again, letting the cold air in.

"I'll leave you alone to take care of that, but I'll see you again Butters."

And without another word the Juvy left the way he came.

* * *

This is actually my first SP fic, and I hope it wasn't too bad.

Also. You won't get it unless you've watched the episode "PreSchool", so don't bitch about not knowing who Trent is.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything

* * *

"Is something wrong Butters?"

The blonde gave a jolt when he felt a hand clap his shoulder. Turning around, Clyde came into view with his face lined with worry.

"You've been acting really weird all week."

"I-It's nothing." He said quickly, turning back to his locker and shuffling through his books. The brunette raised an eyebrow at this.

"Butters... what are you looking for?"

"My m, math book."

Clyde rolled his eyes. Grabbing the boy's other shoulder, he turned him around to face him. "Butters, we don't use textbooks during class, they're just there for homework reference."

"But what if-"

"Butters! Even the _teachers_ say we don't need them. Just as long as we take notes, and _you, _aside from the girls and Token, are the only guy in class that takes notes. Now tell me, what's going on?" Clyde asked, his tone going soft at the end with a hint of wanting to know.

Butters looked away, casting his eyes downwards and biting on his bottom lip.

"C-Clyde, I... I can't tell you."

"Is your dad beating you again?"

"No!" Butters' immediate response came, his head snapping up to look at the taller boy. "He's not hurting me anymore."

"So what is?"

Something flickered in the back of those blue eyes, but it died in an instant.

"Just... some problems... nothing to be worried over." The blonde said after a moment, choosing his words wisely. Clyde ga ve a sigh and nodded, his hands loosening their grip and pulling back.

"You know who to talk to when you need to." He said, a sympathetic smile pulling at his lips. Butters returned the gesture, obviously happy.

"Thanks Clyde."

The brunette merely ruffled the boy's blonde locks before saying bye and heading over to his classroom. Butters turned back to his locker and pulled out his binder before closing it and shuffling to class, hoping to make it to the room before the bell ended as it rung.

* * *

Butters was falling asleep.

The monotone voice of Dr. Benstein was lulling him to sleep due to how boring it was, and the Stotch could feel himself slipping. He couldn't even understand what the 70−year old geezer was saying.

Thinking it would keep him awake, he turned his gaze outside.

In an instant his blood froze.

The dark eyes of the Juvy were staring straight at him.

Butters shook his head and rubbed his eyes before looking back, only to find him gone. It had been about a week since the incident, and there was no trace of him, but...

He gave a hard swallow and looked down at his page. He was just seeing things, afterall, he _had_ been thinking about what happened, and if you think about something too much, you end up seeing it... or something, right?

He didn't dare turn his head, but his eyes still wandered over to the window, wary of what he might see.

Even so, there was no second sighting.

* * *

The bell rang, and the heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach gained. Slowly, he put his things way and prayed that he wouldn't run into the angry Juvy.

"Butters!"

Paranoia made him turn around faster than usual. Clyde raised an eyebrow at this.

"You alright?"

Butters bit his lip and nodded.

"Anyway, Token's car is working again and said he'd give us all rides, wanna tag along?"

A wave of relief washed over the blonde boy and immediately he said yes.

"He's waiting outside, let's go before he leaves."

Thank God he didn't have to walk home now.

Eagerly, Butters trailed behind Clyde. Over the years he and the brunette fostered a kind of friendship that managed to pull Butters through, and Clyde linked him with Tweek and Craig which made his groundings more bearable.

"Hurry your fat-ass up Clyde!" Token called out when they were in sight. The bigger boy's ears turned red at the tips at this.

"I'm not fat you ass!"

"That's not what you say to someone who's giving you a free ride." The darker one said a grin. Clyde rolled his eyes.

"What ever... Wait, where's Craig and Tweek?"

"Library. They said they had to finish their project for Crumm's class."

The three of the shuffled into the Dodge as they spoke.

"So, what're you doing on Saturday?"

"Dunno, movies if I don't have too much work, what about you?" Token asked, looking at Butters in the review mirror.

"My dad won't let me do much on the weekends... so homework I guess." He replied with a sheepish grin. Surrounded by two friends inside of a car made him feel better. There was no way Trent could get him here.

"That sucks, they _still_ have control over you?"

It went a little like this while Token drove them through the town, dropping Clyde off once they got to his street.

"Tomorrow," He said, grabbing his bag and getting off.

"Yeah, tomorrow fatass."

"Shut UP."

"By Clyde!"

"See ya Butters."

For a moment, the blonde's skin prickled and he felt eyes on him, but it passed as soon as it came.

"Hey, what street did you live on again?"

Butters shook the feeling off and told him, leaning back and closing his eyes as Token began to car.

* * *

Second chapter finished. Sorry about any mistakes though.


End file.
